Royal Dano
Royal Dano (1922 - 1994) Film Deaths: *''Johnny Guitar[[Johnny Guitar (1954)| '(1954)]] [Corey]: Stabbed in the back by Ernest Borgnine while sitting on the bunk in the cabin. *Moby Dick[[Moby Dick (1956)| '''(1956)]] [Elijah]: Drowns when the whale sinks the ship and destroys the whaleboats, along with the rest of the ship's crew (except for Richard Basehart, the sole survivor). *''Man of the West[[Man of the West (1958)| '(1958)]] [Trout]: Shot in the chest by Gary Cooper, after Royal shoots Tina Menard. (Thanks to Gordon) *Saddle the Wind ''(1958)' [Clay Ellison]: Shot to death by John Cassavetes. (Thanks to Gordon and Brian) *''Posse from Hell'' (1961) [Uncle Billy]: Shot in the back (off-camera) by either Charles Horvath or Vic Morrow; we hear the shots from off-screen, and his body is shown afterwards when he falls through the doorway. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Dangerous Days of Kiowa Jones'' (1966) [Otto]: Shot to death by Robert Horton as Royal is trying to kill Sal Mineo. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Culpepper Cattle Co.'' (1972) [Cattle Rustler]: Shot through the mouth by Billy Green Bush in the shootout between the rustlers and the drovers. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Great Northfield Minnesota Raid (1972) Gustavson; Shot in the chest, and in the back by Matt Clark while Matt and gang are robbing a bank. *Messiah of Evil'' (Dead People; Revenge of the Screaming Dead; The Second Coming) (1973) [Joseph Long]: Burned to death when his daughter (Marianna Hill) sets fire to him, after he becomes one of the cannibal drones. (Thanks to K.) *''Drum[[Drum (1976)| '(1976)]] [Zeke Montgomery]: Slashed to death with sickles by Yaphet Kotto and several other slaves during an uprising on Warren Oates' plantation. (Thanks to Bill) *The Killer Inside Me[[The Killer Inside Me (1976)| '''(1976)]] [Father]: Dies (off-screen), presumably of natural causes, some time before the story takes place; he only appears in Stacy Keach's flashbacks/hallucinations. *''Teachers ''(1984) [Ditto Stiles]: Dies of a heart attack while sitting at his desk in the classroom, without his students even noticing. (Thanks to Adrian) *''Red-Headed Stranger'' (1986) [Larn Claver]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Willie Nelson and R.G. Armstrong. *''House II: The Second Story[[House II: The Second Story (1987)| '(1987)]] [Gramps]: Dies (off-screen) several years before the story begins; he returns as a zombie and is finally destroyed by Dean Cleverdon. (Thanks to Kyle) *[[Ghoulies II (1988)|Ghoulies II' '(1988)]] [Uncle Ned]: Electrocuted with a live wire by the ghoulies while he attempts to perform a ritual to dispel them. His body is shown afterwards when the other carnival workers discover him. (Thanks to K.) *Killer Klowns from Outer Space[[Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1988)| '''(1988)]] [Farmer Gene Green]: Encased in a cotton-candy cocoon by the alien clowns. His body is shown afterwards when Grant Cramer and Suzanne Snyder discover him on the alien ship. (Thanks to Kyle) Television Deaths: *''Johnny Ringo: Black Harvest''Johnny Ringo (1959 series)(1960) [Lucas Frome]: Killed by falling debris when the lit dynamite he has carried into his ranch blows up part of the front room. (Thanks to Brian) *''Rawhide: Incident at Quivira'' (1962) [Monty Fox]: Shot to death by Claude Akins when Royal tries to return to Claude's home in search of gold that didn't exist. *''Gunsmoke: The Crooked Mile'' (1964)'' ''[Praylie]: Shot to death by George Kennedy, when he gets revenge on him for killing his daughter Katharine Ross. (Thanks to Harry) * Lost in Space: The Lost Civilization (1966) [Major Domo]: Electrocuted when Guy Williams knocks him against some equipment in the underground lair causing it to short out. * ''The Big Valley: The Ladykiller ''(1967) Bleeck: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Lee Majors and Richard Long. (Thanks to Harry) *''Gunsmoke: Vengeance Part 2'' (1967) [Rory Luken]: Shot in the back, along with Victor French, by James Stacy because they had severely beaten Kim Darby. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Gunsmoke: Stryker'' (1969) [Jessup]: Gunned down by James Arness as he robs the safe in Amanda Blake's saloon. (Thanks to Brian). Gallery Royaldano.jpg|Royal Dano (left) stabbed by Ernest Borgnine (right) in Johnny Guitar royaldano-ghouliesii.jpg|Royal Dano in Ghoulies II royal dano.png|Royal Dano dead in 'Rawhide: Incident at Quivira' Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1922 Births Category:1994 Deaths Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by smothering Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by illness Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Steve Carver Movies Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Characters Killed by Marshal Dillon in Gunsmoke